<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth in the Dream by doc_pickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456476">The Truth in the Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles'>doc_pickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mentioned, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post 4 x 26 The End in the Beginning, Pregnancy, lots of happy tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth awakes from his coma, Brennan by his side and a strange alternate universe on his mind  But not everything is the same as he left it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth in the Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you read this, leave a comment or kudos!! I feel like I’m writing to no one since I rarely see people posting to the Bones fandom but I really wanna write this!! It’s the first part of a series of ‘what ifs’ of different times Brennan could’ve gotten pregnant because let’s be real.... the way they wrote it was kind of a cop out  I digress, I hope you enjoy this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The office is still, the chaos from the past 48 hours melting away as Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan. His fingers slide over the small diamond band gracing her left hand, up her arms, and to her face, where he pulls her down for a kiss. She smiles against him, her hands coming up to smooth out his collar. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have another confession,” Brennan’s eyed darken slightly, but the smile stays painted on her face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” her fingers are fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, a sure sign that she’s stalling. “You know that glass of wine that we share every night?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to stop that,” her fingers halt near the top of his collar, fingertips brushing against his skin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh c'mon, Bren,” his hands run up and down her arms, fingers brushing against the side of her breast with each movement. “Just because you have one glass of wine every night with your husband, doesn't mean you're an alcoholic.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That's not why,” Brennan’s eyes meet his, a sense of wonder and seriousness in them, mixed with the flashes of joy she’s been carefully hiding all night. His brain clicks the pieces together and his hands still their movements, one moving ever so slightly to cover her flat stomach. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No way,” she grins with a nod and places her hand over his. Booth can feel his heart soaring as he pulls Brennan closer, as close as he possibly can, and drops a trail of kisses across her face and neck. “You’re pregnant! There's a little baby boy, huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or girl...,” Brennan grins, her face glowing as she looks over Booth. “Are you happy?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy? Baby, I’m ecstatic! I love you,” Booth whispers the words as Brennan begins to fade from his arms, breaking away from the scene as if she’s dust. “I love you Bren, I love you. Hey I love you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The office fades away from Booth’s mind, his eyes opening up to see Brennan again, this time however she sits in a chair next to his hospital bed. Her hair is messily tied on top of her head and she’s wearing an uncharacteristic ensemble of sweatpants and a hoodie over a tank top. (He notices that it’s his Army hoodie, but decides not to comment on it) She darts up as soon as he opens his eyes, her hand grasping his as she stands next to his bedside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Booth, you’re awake,” Bone’s voice was barely a whisper as she squeezed his hand, tears forming in her eyes. “I’ve never been so happy to see you awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I would come back,” Booth can tell that the smirk he tries to plaster on his face doesn’t quite reach, but Bones is laughing softly nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I’ve been hit by a semi truck,” Booth groans and sits up as much as he can, which isn’t very much. “How long have I been out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Proceeding your surgery, which was successful might I add, you entered a medically induced coma to ensure that your body healed properly,” Brennan cleared her throat and looked down to her hand that held Booth’s. “However, your body did not react how they had anticipated and you continued in a comatose state longer than estimated. You’ve been out for two and half months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two and a- Bones! I missed everything! Who won the Stanley Cup! Please tell me it wasn’t the Rangers,” Booth groans as he lays himself back in the bed. “God damn it, that damn dream kept me there I can feel it. I should’ve walked away I should’ve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Booth calm down, you’re fine and the New York Rangers did not win! It was the Boston Bruins,” Bones lifted her free hand brushed his unruly hair back from his forehead. “What dream are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nightclub and the squints and Sweets was singing and Cam and Jared,” Booth sighed, his eyes falling closed as he remembered her sitting in his embrace. “And you and our baby. It felt so real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence around the room is thick, he knows he overstepped but more than that there’s a huge part of him that wants his dream to be real, wants those feelings to be reciprocated. By her and no one else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is an excellent example of comatose patients retaining information and conversations spoken to and around them,” Bones smiles at him, her eyes still gleaming with unshed tears. “I wrote a book and then I read it to you. Then I deleted it, but the point is that you just described my book.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes scan her face again, as if trying to recommit her features to memory. She has dark circles under her eyes now, but the blue is brighter than ever. Her face seems more full and he hopes that means she’s been taking care of herself instead of concentrating all of her effort on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances down for a moment, then his eyes narrow as he looks back to her face. Her breasts are fuller too. Not that he would ever admit to ogling her, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ogling it was appreciating her beauty, but she does look like she’s gone up almost a whole cup size since he last laid his eyes on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tired eyes, rounded face, breasts nearly spilling out of her top...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant,” he whispered it quietly, almost as if he doubted himself. But he knew her too well to be wrong, so he said it again just a fraction louder. “Bones, you’re pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is how my book ended, yes,” her eyes were staring at their hands, she refused to meet his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” his voice was firm enough to get Bones to look back up at him. He could see it in her eyes, he had hit the nail on the head. “You’re pregnant right now, in real life. I can tell, you look so different. You’re... glowing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears welling up in her eyes spill over now as Bones throws herself into his embrace. His arms quickly circle her and Booth rubs her back as she cries against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were gone Booth, I thought you had left me,” the anguish in her voice makes me want to cry too, so he settles for continuing to comfort her. “I thought that you would never get to meet our child and I was... I was so scared, Booth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bones... I’m not going anywhere I promise,” Booth squeezed her shoulders tightly as he pressed a kiss into her hair. “I am never leaving you again, I swear Temperance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tears come quicker, but she pulls back and looks into his eyes, before darting away from him. He’s concerned for a moment before she begins to rifle through the bag sitting by the chair she had just occupied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was artificially inseminated the day after your surgery. Your ‘swimmers’ as you like to call them are very adept at doing their job,” Bones looked up at him with a small smile, then turned back to her bag. “I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you, I know you said to only use your contribution if you didn’t make it but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bones stood straight now, walking back over to him and pressing a scrap of paper into his hands, keeping her hand pressed against his as she spoke again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you said that you didn’t want me to have a child unless you were involved, it made me realize that I didn’t want a child unless you were involved either,” Bones pulls her hand away then, revealing not a paper in his hands but a black and white grainy photo.  “I’m 12 weeks pregnant now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Booth couldn’t look up from the ultrasound in his hands. When Rebecca has been pregnant almost a decade ago the photos were blurry and unassuming, he couldn’t tell what his son really looked like until he was in his arms. But this... even with such an early scan and he could already see tiny arms forming and a clearly rounded head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy crap, that’s a baby. That’s a real live baby, Bones,” Booth looked up finally, his eyes flitting down to Bones’ stomach before reaching his hand out and placing his hand on the still flat surface. “You wanna have a baby </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> me? Like... a family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite the shortcomings of my own familial background, I have full confidence that you and our child and Parker will make an excellent family,” Bones laid her hand over his now, her eyes moving from their joined hands to his own eyes. Somewhere underneath her joy of the situation, he could see the scared, lonely fifteen year old Brennan, waiting for her parents to come home. Waiting for Russ to come back for her. Waiting for someone to  show that they really do love her. “If you’ll have me that is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Booth motioned for Bones to squeeze in next to him on the bed, which she readily did. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, his head leaning against hers. “I will always pick you over any other choice. You’re it for me Bones. And I meant it when I said I am never ever leaving you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know that the promise of ‘never ever’ is inherently flawed, you cannot guarantee your presence,” Bones looked up at him, a grin spreading across her face. “But I find your words comforting none the less. And despite the fact that I find it quite irrational, I believe that your child growing in my womb has stirred feelings of strong affection in me for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Bones,” Booth leaned his head down and captured her lips with his own. “Now tell me about this book you wrote.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>